Whose Daughter?
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: Wheeljack gets captured by the Decepticons and tortured for information. While he's there he finds out about a Decepticon who's always just been in the sidelines. This femme is highly unusual and Wheeljack is just starting to see what she is really like. Problems arise when they become friends and her father isn't to happy about that. Now what are they going to do. OC/Wheeljack TFP
1. Chapter 1

**Sup fanfiction readers!**

**This my first story written in third person so please give me reviews on what I'm doing wrong or anything I can do to improve my writing in this form. Other than that I hope that this story is good and interesting. Flames are welcome because I don't normally like to sugar coat things so please if you see anything wrong just tell me. If you hate it just say so.**

**Just a warning: This is not your average story and it's going to get weird, wild and just downright insane so if that isn't your kettle of fish then please hit the back button right about now.**

**Also if you want to know what to expect in my stories just go to my profile and scroll down but to save you the inconvenience here:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Now please continue to the story**

**Chapter 1**

A group of cars headed towards an abandoned mine in the middle of the desert. The Autobots were driving at top speed to get to the site of the signal that Ratchet had picked up on the scans. Another relic had been unearthed by a group of miners and the Decepticons were probably also heading towards the area in large numbers. Given the strength of the signal it was unlikely that it would just be a small armada led by Starscream.

Nobody knew what the relic was because it hadn't been on the database. It didn't make any sense because if it wasn't on the database then it shouldn't be giving off such a strong signal. Apparently Wheeljack had also picked up on the signal because he had sent a message saying that he was heading towards the area as well.

When the Autobots reached the area they quietly snuck down towards the mine. The entrance was empty with no signs of the Decepticons but that didn't mean they weren't there. The Jackhammer was parked behind the dunes of sand showing that Wheeljack was already there but other than that there was no other sign of the Wrecker. Arcee pushed her body up against the rock and snuck along the wall so she could peer into the mine.

_No sign of the Decepticons, _she said through the com-link.

_Be as that may we must still stay alert, _Optimus ordered.

One by one the Autobots snuck into the dark mine, keeping a look out for any signs of the Decepticons as they went. Nothing was there except for old mining equipment that was covered in spider webs and dust.

_Are we sure that this is the right place, _Bulkhead asked.

_These are the exact coordinates that Ratchet gave us, _Arcee replied.

As they got deeper in the mine the temperature started dropping. There was still no sign of Wheeljack in the mine and there wasn't as much as tire tracks on the floor.

_Maybe we were wrong and the Decepticons didn't pick up on the signal or didn't care enough about this to come and see what's going on, _Arcee said though they were still using the com-link you could hear that she was confused.

_Do you think they already have enough relics? _Bumblebee asked through the com.

_I highly doubt it, _Optimus said as they walked around another corner.

"It has to be somewhere in here! Keep digging!" a voice rang through the caverns.

The Autobots froze and listened intently before hearing the sound of digging and working. When they peered around the corner they saw Starscream ordering a group of Vehicons to keep looking. The Vehicons were busy breaking rocks, digging through the dirt or drilling into the ground.

"How is one relic giving off that amount of power so hard to find?" the seeker complained.

One Vehicon stood up, "Sir I think we might have found something."

Starscream marched forward to where the drone was standing and looked into the freshly dug dirt.

For a moment he just stared at the dirt before picking something out of the dirt, "This is what I was talking about! I told Lord Megatron that we needed to take Incecticons but apparently he thinks that sending one will work."

The Autobots quickly scanned the area but there was no sign of any Incecticons and that was making Arcee a little uneasy. Whenever she thought Incecticon she thought Arachnid who was still missing with no signs of where she was.

Starscream threw whatever he had been holding over his shoulder before yelling at the drones to get back to work.

The object hit the wall and clattered to the ground allowing the Autobots to see it was simply an old mining ax. It was covered in rust and clearly very old. The dark of the cave, with the only light coming from the headlights of the Autobots and the small lights the Vehicons were using.

"Sir we received a transmission from Lord Megatron asking what was taking so long," one of the drones said walking up to the commander.

Starscream snorted, "Tell Lord Megatron that we are having trouble locating the relic but even if it doesn't show up then he will still be impressed with what we collected."

The Vehicon nodded before leaving to go and relay the message.

_Do you think that they found one relic already? _Bulkhead asked.

_No, we would have found out if they did, _Optimus said.

_So what would Megatron be impressed about them collecting? _Arcee added.

_Maybe they found information, _Smokescreen muttered through the com.

_On what? _Bee asked.

_We're going to have to wait and see, _Optimus responded.

"Somebody get the Incecticon in here so we can find the relic quickly. Bring the prisoner with so we can keep an eye on him while we find that stupid relic," Starscream growled.

The Autobots looked at each other and even without using the com they could tell they were all thinking the same thing, _what prisoner?_

The question was answered soon enough when the Incecticon came walking into the cavern from a side passage that seemed to lead out into the desert. The creature was pulling a cage behind him with a bot that seemed to be stasis. When the cage was dragged into the light for a while they recognized the mech.

_It's Jacky! _Bulkhead almost yelled through the comm.

_Bulkhead relax. We have to see what's going on, _Optimus said.

"You summoned me Commander Starscream," the Incecticon growled.

Starscream sighed, "Yes you need to find that ridiculous relic so we can get out of this disgusting place."

The Incecticon nodded before abandoning the cage and starting to break through the rock that the drones hadn't already gone through.

_We have to get help Wheeljack out of there, _Bulkhead told them.

_We can't, we might end up triggering the relic and given that we have no idea what it does we will have to wait, _Arcee said.

_There's another reason we can't save Wheeljack at this moment, _Optimus ordered the team.

_Why? _Smokescreen asked.

_The cage is powered by what seems to be another relic and if I recall correctly if we try and break it without the passcode it will destroy whatever is inside it,_ Optimus said.

_Where did they get that? _Bumblebee queried.

_The last relic we picked up on the radar got destroyed, _Arcee muttered.

_So we just wait for them to …_

Bulkhead was interrupted by the Incecticon smashing through some rocks and lifting an object into the air.

"Finally! Good we have to get that back to Lord Megatron as well as the Wrecker," Starscream growled.

_Are we just going to let them leave? _Smokescreen asked.

_We have no other choice. If we try to stop them they could kill Wheeljack just by touching that cage, _Optimus told them.

_Can Ratchet trace him? _Arcee asked.

_There's a chance, _Optimus said.

The Autobots watched as the Decepticons took the relic, dragging the cage with them.

**I promise that I will update as soon as I see how people liked this**

**So please review, flame and tell me whatever I've done wrong**

**I hope that I'll update this soon just remember that the button at the bottom of the screen saying 'review' means a quicker update time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody**

**Anyway this is chapter 2 of Whose Daughter**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and in answer to The Warrior of Hope's question yes there is going to be romance in this story.**

**Here's what to expect in my stories again:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Onto the next chapter**

**Chapter 2**

Wheeljack groaned as his optics flickered online. He tried his best to remember what had happened to him. A sharp pain in his leg was the first thing he noticed when the world started to come back into focus. Slowly memories started to come back into his processer and he jerked awake when he remembered that the Decepticons had knocked him out.

The sudden movement caused Wheeljack to realize that energon chains were holding him down to a table. The room itself looked like a torture chamber, with dried energon splattered along the walls. He couldn't move his head much and the position that he was in meant that the floor wasn't visible.

There were no sounds in the room creating an eerie silence that filled the room. Wheeljack tried his best to see what was behind him but to no avail because of the chains. The lighting in the room was extremely bad and every now and then the light would flicker off and envelop the room in darkness for a few minutes before the lights came back on. Nothing else was moving but it made the room seem quite sinister.

Wheeljack had no choice but to stare at the ceiling and wait for some sign that he hadn't been just left in the middle of nowhere and abandoned. It was so boring that he started counting the amount of rocks embedded in the ceiling.

After what seemed like forever to the Wrecker he heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards the room and what sounded like arguing.

The mainly white mech turned his optics off and pretended to still be in stasis in hopes of fooling anybody who came into the room.

Soon the sound of an opening door cut through the silence of the room and Wheeljack could hear the all too familiar voices of Starscream and Knock Out piercing through what used to be utter silence.

"If Lord Megatron finds out that she snuck out again then he is going to set that stupid beast on all of us," Starscream growled.

Knock Out scoffed, "Then it's simple, we wait for her to come back and make sure that nobody ever finds out she left."

Starscream let out what sounded like a wail, "What are we supposed to say if somebody starts looking for her?"

"Just make up an excuse and when she gets back tells her to go and talk to them," Knock Out sounded very annoyed.

"Do you not remember what happened the last time Lord Megatron found out that she left without permission?" Starscream snapped.

"Oh course, who could forget the destruction of half the ship by the Decepticon leader himself," Knock Out said sarcastically.

"Do you know where that stupid ground bridge led to?" Starscream said in what sounded like a groan.

"She didn't use the ground bridge," Knock Out responded.

Starscream seemed to stutter slightly, "What do you mean she didn't use a ground bridge? Did she just jump off because we're flying and she does not know how to fly?"

Knock Out chuckled under his breath, "She didn't fly but she did climb down the side of the ship and jumped onto the passing cliff."

"You saw her escaping!" Starscream yelled.

"No and thanks for blowing my audio receptors. I just know how she gets off the ship when she doesn't want to use the ground bridge," Knock Out stated completely annoyed.

Starscream huffed, "And how do you know that?"

"I caught her once and she said that she wouldn't use it again," Knock Out muttered so softly that Wheeljack could hardly hear what he had said.

"And you just believed her?" Starscream growled.

"Would you like to challenge her?" Knock Out asked.

Starscream muttered something unintelligible before saying, "How is she going to get back to the Nemesis?"

"I suppose she'll figure something out," Knock Out told the seeker.

"She had better because otherwise we're all dead," Starscream snapped once again.

"You wouldn't be worrying about this if you hadn't lost her in the first place," the medic said in a bored tone.

"I didn't ... I mean … Do you know how hard it is to watch her?"

Knock Out laughed again, "Did she turn invisible or something?"

Starscream snorted, "She is extremely aggravating and I swear that she just vanishes."

"Vanishes?" Knock Out questioned.

"Do you want to try and watch her?" Starscream challenged.

"I have and I somehow managed to do it," Knock Out said with a smug tone.

"You haven't offlined an Autobot so don't talk with that type of tone," Starscream snarled at the medic.

Knock Out chuckled once more, "You seriously need to get a new story to brag about."

"What do you mean by that?" Starscream asked in anger.

"I have to go back to the med bay," Knock Out muttered and he retreated out of the room.

Wheeljack suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his side and his optics came back online. Starscream was standing over him with harsh red eyes glowering down at him.

"Wake up Wrecker we need to get some information."

**Here's the part where you review and I get extremely happy about what I get and then I update the next chapter which has Wheeljack torture and a lot of exciting things happening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples**

**Thanks for so many reviews guys. It's really great to discover that people are actually enjoying this story and I'm happy to keep going**

**Okay there is torture in this chapter and you find out who 'she' is**

**Here's what to expect in my stories again:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 3**

"You do realize that I'm not telling you anything," Wheeljack spat out at the seeker who was hovering over him.

Starscream glowered down at the Wreaker, "I guess then I'll have to force it out of you."

The Autobot smirked, "Like I said the last time you tried to get information out of me. I'm a Wrecker, I can take it."

The seeker grinned evilly, "Don't worry I'm quite sure that all of the new methods of torture that I learnt will change your mind there."

Wheeljack tried not to show any emotions as Starscream walked out of his line of sight. In all truthfulness he was slightly nervous about what Starscream was planning. He knew that the seeker was really upset with him for ruining his trap when he had found the tracker and blown all of those drones to scrap metal.

Soon the silver mech walked back into sight, holding something behind his back with a smirk on his face that would have made any sane bot nervous but Wheeljack just looked away from him.

"So _Wheeljack_ where are the other Autobots hiding?" Starscream growled.

The Wrecker stubbornly made sure not to look at the Decepticon and after a minute of silence Starscream snarled. Suddenly Wheeljack felt a terrible pain in his left side causing him to yelp loudly and look at his armor. Starscream was holding what looked like a blowtorch against the metal. The searing pain that was burning through his sensors caused him to jump slightly and try to move away but the energon chains were prohibiting that entirely.

After what seemed like forever Starscream removed the flame and smirked down at the trapped Autobot, "So have you changed your mind about telling me where your associates are hiding?"

Wheeljack scowled and said nothing causing the seeker to sigh, "Well then let's move onto something new."

Once again he left Wheeljack's line of sight to pick up something else. The Autobot looked down at the new black mark that now stood out starkly in contrast to his usual white paint. The burn was still extremely painful and even the slight breeze that came from Starscream moving something made it sting.

"Okay last chance to tell me where the Autobots are before we see what else I can do," the seeker said as he carried on looking for something.

"No matter what you do I'm not going to break," Wheeljack said to the ceiling given that he wasn't able to see Starscream.

"Fine let's see what this can do," the Decepticon second in command growled, holding up a cable that led to the floor.

"A cable?"

Starscream simply smiled and connected it to one of Wheeljack's wires. He walked away again and suddenly the Wrecker's body was racked with an extremely painful and stinging sensation. Volts of electricity fried his sensornet causing his frame to try and rip out of the restraints that tied him to the table. He tried to hold in a scream but somehow it managed to escape his vocalizer and his body kept arcing against the chains again and again. Most of his processer was on the immense amount of electricity that was wracking through him.

The flow of the volts finally ended but even though Wheeljack still convulsed every few seconds.

"So Autobot what do you think about telling me what I need to know now?" the seeker said as he walked in front of the Wrecker.

Not trusting his vocalizer enough to form words Wheeljack just glared at Starscream and chose not to say anything.

"The silent treatment?" Starscream asked.

Wheeljack decided against his previous choice to not say anything and snapped at the Decepticon, "No but why would I want to talk to a coward who can't even tell his leader something without wincing in fear."

Starscream snarled in anger and racked his sharp claws down the side of Wheeljack's face drawing energon. The Wrecker winced but other than that made sure he showed no emotion. Starscream was glaring at the mech below him with pure hatred in his expression.

"I think that struck a sensor," Wheeljack said with a smirk.

As it turned out antagonizing Starscream wasn't exactly the best idea because the Decepticon growled once more before clawing at the other mech again and again. Claw marks now covered the white, red and green paint causing energon to leak out from the wounds and trickle down the bot's armor. The most painful scratch though was where Starscream had hit the burn wound.

For Wheeljack it became extremely hard to try and not display any expression given the absolutely throbbing pain from the burn in his armor.

That was when the door suddenly opened and somebody stepped through. The lights were still dull so the bot was hardly visible.

Starscream growled at the figure, "Where have you been?"

A light laugh came from the door, "Don't be such a spoil sport I've just been having a little fun."

The voice made it obvious that it was a femme. That in itself was confusing because the only femme that the Decepticons had in their ranks had been Arachnid and she was long gone.

The seeker huffed in anger, "Your fun could cause my spark to be extinguished."

"Oh come on you are the most depressing and boring person in the world!" the bot complained, "And extremely whiney."

The Decepticon stuttered in indignation, "I am not! Where on earth are you learning to speak like that anyway?"

"You are such a stick in the mud!"

"A what?"

"Never mind it's a human term."

Starscream's eyes went wide, "You had better not use any human terms or phrases around anybody else because you know how much trouble we'll all be in."

The figure took a few steps forward, "Wow Starscream you seriously need to either get a life or start living a little. What's the point of being online if you never do anything fun?"

And then the femme stepped into the light and Wheeljack got his first look at the unknown bot.

**The mystery is out in the open so review if you want to know who the unknown bot is. What do you think about the femme so far?** **The more reviews I get the sooner I will update**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey awesome readers**

**I got so many reviews that I typed 3 new chapters but I'm still rereading the other 2 so here is chapter 4**

**Now for meeting the unknown femme**

**Here's what to expect in my stories again:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Anyway here is the brand new**

**Chapter 4**

The femme was definitely either new to earth or extremely stealthy because Wheeljack was 100% sure that he would have noticed her or been told about her. She was about the same height as Bumblebee but she seemed to be a little older. She had quite a slim build but it was clear in the way she carried herself that she held a lot of pride. Her paint was fiery red with a few black tints but it was covered in dirt, energon and scratches that made her look like she had fallen off a cliff. The weirdest thing about her was her optics were a strange combination of purple and crimson.

She smiled light-heartedly at Starscream, "Anyway do you have any idea where Knock Out is? I've been looking for him everywhere but he's vanished into thin air."

Starscream glared at the femme, "Why do you need Knock Out?"

"I just need to talk to him about these very minor, very unimportant scratches and get them buffed out," she said looking down at the floor at the floor.

Starscream looked her up and down, "Where in Primus have you been?"

She lifted her head, "I'm not actually sure but there was a bunch of dead brambles, a huge swamp full of these weird croaking creatures and a really dirty rock cave. It was so much fun because I was racing as fast as I could without crashing."

Once again the seeker was at a loss for words and it took a short while before he managed to splutter out, "You did what?"

She laughed, "Had actual fun for once."

Wheeljack seemed to get the impression that Starscream had forgotten that he was there. Given the amount of attention that the Decepticon was giving to the femme she must have been pretty important somehow.

"You are going to be in so much trouble with Lord Megatron when he finds out," the seeker threatened.

"What do you mean he isn't going to find out and he'll never find out if I can just locate Knock Out," she muttered.

Starscream took a step towards her, "What makes you think that I won't tell him that you snuck out yet again?"

She didn't back down and instead smirked into his face, "Because you're to fragging scared of him to mention anything that might make him mad. Oh right and you also wouldn't dare to tell him because weren't you the one that was supposed to be watching me anyway?"

Wheeljack could see that Starscream had been stumped by the femme.

"Anyway what is going on over here? It looks really interesting," she asked eventually looking down at Wheeljack.

Starscream smirked at the Wrecker, "As much as I would love to share that information with you I cannot say a word about what's going on. What I can share though is that we need to have the Wrecker give us information though on what is confidential."

She rolled her optics, "I'll go find someone who will tell me about it. For now though did you say that he was a Wrecker?"

"Obviously I did," the seeker snapped.

The red bot immediately turned back to Wheeljack, "That is just so awesome."

The Autobot looked at the femme in complete confusion. She spoke a lot like Miko did and she didn't seem to be anything like a Decepticon. He could see the glinting Decepticon symbol on her chassis but he just couldn't see her Decepticon side. He tried to say something but his vocalizer wasn't working for some reason.

"Awesome?" Starscream asked angrily.

She nodded, "The Wreckers seemed to be absolutely amazing."

Starscream hissed, "They are Autobots! If anybody heard you saying that on this ship you would be locked in your quarters."

She smiled at him, "Yes they are Autobots and they've taken down loads of Decepticons. After all they beat you although I suppose that's not much of an achievement. It is you."

Wheeljack's voice suddenly came back online for he managed to say, "You're a Decepticon?"

"Yes, see the symbol," she pointed to the mark on her chassis, "Why would you ask?"

The Wrecker studied the femme's face, "You definitely don't seem like a Decepticon."

"I don't?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"No! You don't!" Starscream snapped at her, clearly annoyed, "You are way too fond of humans and extremely soft."

She rolled her eyes at the seeker before flicking him on his chassis and walking towards the door, "This coming from the most cowardly Decepticon in the world but anyway if you see Knock Out please tell him that I need him to get this piece of rock out of my spark chamber it's really starting to annoy me."

"What?" Starscream screamed indigently.

She smiled innocently, "These scratches need to come out."

With that she turned around and walked out the door but for the first time Wheeljack noted how she moved and it was obvious that her pedes were wheels.

Starscream huffed, "Well now that the annoying distraction had chosen to leave in peace finally we can carry on with the interrogation."

The seeker grabbed another object just as a head peaked around the door, "I can hear you screamer."

**So now everybody's met her please review so that I know if I should update sooner**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour mes lecteurs vraiment impressionnant**

**J'ai fini de relire ce chapitre il est donc prêt à télécharger**

**Je suis toujours en relisant la suivante, mais s'il vous plaît examen pour savoir si je dois le télécharger bientôt**

**I'm just practicing my French so a lot is probably wrong in it but here's what I meant to say:**

**_Hello my truly awesome readers_**

**_I finished rereading this chapter so it's ready to upload_**

**_I'm still rereading the next one but please review so I know if I should upload it soon_**

**To Neon I decided on her designation previously and you guessed really close**

**In answer to tfplover14 there will probably only be proper romance much later on in the story because I don't want it to seem to unrealistic**

**Here's what to expect in my stories again:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 5**

Wheeljack shifted slightly on the berth trying to get comfortable without his wounds brushing against something but it wasn't easy and the chains were extremely tight. He knew that he should really recharge because it was probably the only time he would have a break but he couldn't.

His wounds were extremely painful and every slight movement made each injury throb like it was on fire. The Wrecker was also very low on fuel and he had no idea when or if they would give any energon to him.

That was when he heard the sound of the door sliding open. He kept his optics offline but whoever it was didn't sound like they were even moving.

"Hey," a voice whispered from right next to him.

Wheeljack still kept quiet not sure what was going on.

"I know you're not in recharge," the voice whispered.

The Autobot slowly onlined his optics and turned his head to see a red helm staring at him. He jumped as much as he could causing her to jump backwards as well.

"What are you doing here?" Wheeljack whispered to the femme.

She shrugged and walked back to the table, "I was slightly curious and I figured that you were probably going to have quite a hard time recharging with that burn wound."

"Curious about what?" he muttered.

"The Wreckers," she said lightly.

Confusion swept across Wheeljack, "What do you mean?"

She smiled, "I was constantly trying to get Breakdown to tell me about what it was like but he wouldn't say anything to me and now he's dead so it isn't like I can ask him anymore."

The Autobot looked at her like she was crazy, "You're a Decepticon who wants to know about the Wreckers?"

She nodded, "I really want to know a lot about all of the things that go on but I don't get off the ship much. The annoying screamer didn't tell me what your name is though."

"Wheeljack," he answered.

"Awesome I'm Firestreak by the way."

"Why haven't I ever seen you before?" Wheeljack asked.

Firestreak smiled shyly, "Like I said before I'm generally stuck on the ship all the time so I don't get to see a lot of what goes on. When I do sneak out though I love racing through all of these different terrain types."

"Why are you stuck on the ship?" the Wrecker asked.

She shifted on her wheels, "It's a long story but it's boring and seriously my time in here is kind of limited."

Wheeljack suddenly realized something, "Aren't there cameras watching this room?"

Firestreak shook her head, "Nope. I short-circuited the wires so it just looks like you're in recharge."

"How did you manage to do that?" he asked.

The femme smirked, "Just something I learnt on one of my drives."

Wheeljack looked at the Decepticon, "So what did you want to know about the Wreckers again?"

Her purple and crimson eyes brightened, "Everything there is but first."

Firestreak moved out of Wheeljack's line of sight before coming back. She went over to where the huge burn mark was showing and she pressed something against it. At first the Wrecker hissed in pain but then the stinging sensation went away and he couldn't even feel where the burn had been. He looked down to see that the mark was still there but the area was completely numb.

"I thought it would be easier for you to fall into recharge with the burn not hurting you," she said.

Wheeljack stared at her curiously, "Why would you help me."

She laughed quietly, "The main reason is so you'll tell me about the Wreckers but also because I know that Screamer will have a temper tantrum if he finds out I was here."

"You really don't like him do you?"

She shook her head, "He's a big baby that seems to think that he can rule over everybody but whatever."

"You really don't seem like a Decepticon," Wheeljack told her.

"Well if I had the choice I would be a Wrecker from the small bit of information I got out of Breakdown but I'm stuck being a Decepticon," Firestreak muttered.

"You sure you would want to be a Wrecker? It's basically suicide half of the time," he told the femme.

She smiled, "According to Breakdown it was always action packed and you went on missions nobody else dares to. It sounds like it would be full of adrenaline and fun. Also I wouldn't get half as bored as I am every solar cycle on this ship."

"So you just sit around on the ship the entire time?" Wheeljack muttered.

Firestreak leaned against the table gently and smiled, "Unfortunately so but I do practice medical things whenever there's nobody around."

Wheeljack almost smiled at how annoyed her tone sounded when she said the last few words.

"Why do you only practice while nobody's around?" he asked.

She huffed, "Because I'm not supposed to be learning about medical stuff. The only thing that I'm supposed to do is learn how to fight and create battle plans."

The resentment in her voice was extremely obvious.

"You look like you have a really fast alt mode," Wheeljack said to her.

Firestreak's optics immediately lit up even more brightly than they already were, "One of the fastest vehicles on this planet. How fast is your alt mode?"

"I'm not too sure I've never actually measured exactly how fast. Either way I prefer to use the Jackhammer when I want to get around," he told her.

The Decepticon tilted her head to the side slightly, "What's the Jackhammer?"

_Cute, _Wheeljack thought. She was reminding him of the picture Miko had shown them of a dog sparkling.

"It's my ship," he told her.

Firestreak smiled brightly, "You have your own ship?"

He nodded, "It's very fast and the guns are extremely powerful."

"I wish I knew how to drive a ship," she muttered under her breath.

"You don't know how to drive a ship?" Wheeljack asked in shock.

"Not at all, I never had the chance to learn but I would love to," Firestreak explained.

The Wrecker nodded, "You probably know how to drive pretty well."

She smiled, "I know how to street race."

"Street race?"

Firestreak nodded, "Its illegal car racing that happens in every city. The best part is when the human law enforcers or cops come chasing after you and I have to drive as fast as I can to get away from them."

Wheeljack looked at her weirdly causing her to say, "Don't knock it until you've tried it."

He chuckled lightly at her, "If you say so."

"Anyway could you tell me about some adventures that you had with the Wreckers? I had always guessed that you and the green Autobot were Wreckers but I never had any proof," she said happily.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Just the way you fight."

"How do you know how we fight?"

"Never mind."

For the rest of the night Wheeljack told Firestreak all about the adventures that the Wreckers had. She listened intently for the entire time until she had to leave at about three in the morning. What neither knew was that a certain mech was watching from just behind the door and hid in the shadows while Firestreak left the room.

**Thanks to all the readers who said Firestreak was awesome**

**Please review because then I'll update sooner and I promise you that I'll never talk in my horrendous French again**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody**

**This chapter is ready so please R&R**

**Here's what to expect in my stories again:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 6**

For the next few solar cycles Firestreak snuck in every second day to hear about all of the adventures that Wheeljack had as a Wrecker. She would always bring energon with her and then sit and stay until about 3 in the morning. The two were becoming quite good friends and she was slowly starting to reveal more stuff about her when he asked.

Wheeljack had lost track of how long he had been captured for but despite the torture everyday he was actually enjoying talking to the Firestreak.

The one time when she came back was after Wheeljack had been subjected to a harsh whipping by Starscream and he was desperately trying to get comfortable because he had still been chained to his table on his back. Firestreak was normally there by that time but for some reason she wasn't there.

Suddenly the door slid open with the usual quiet hiss and he saw the familiar figure of Firestreak coming in. Her bright purple and crimson optics stood out in the darkness.

Immediately she went to her usual place sitting on the edge of the table, "Sorry I was so late but Starscream somehow managed to convince Megatron to include me in the Decepticon meeting."

Wheeljack smiled weakly, "What was the meeting about."

She froze and seemed to be thinking really hard before shrugging, "I wasn't really paying attention."

The Wrecker shifted again uncomfortably on the table, "Weren't you supposed to be."

Firestreak hopped off the table and walked out of his line of sight meaning she was heading towards the controls, "I think I was but listening to boring plans and strategies for mega-cycles on end is not my idea of a good time."

The chains around Wheeljack's wrists and ankles loosened enough for him to wriggle around a bit and relieve some of the pain from the deep slashes on his back, "I agree with you fully on that. Strategies and plans are a waste of time, they never work out anyway."

She moved back to the table, "You should have seen Starscream's face when he was told that he's Shockwave's backup."

"I'm guessing that he isn't too happy with being just backup," he said with a soft laugh.

"If his voice went any higher then it would have been ultra-sonic," Firestreak agreed.

"Well he's getting more and more agitated every time he finds the chains loose when he comes in here," Wheeljack said.

"That's what he must have been complaining to Knock Out earlier," she said in an amused tone.

Four solar cycles ago Wheeljack had learnt that the Decepticon medic and Firestreak were like brother and sister to each other. Apparently Knock Out had been teaching her whenever he had the chance to.

"I actually wouldn't be surprised if he tried to blame it on me," she added on.

"Will anybody believe him?" Wheeljack was getting slightly worried about what would happen to the femme if she was ever caught.

Firestreak laughed, "That would be the day. Everybody around here trusts Starscream as far as they could throw him."

The Wrecker brushed it off as another confusing human metaphor. Firestreak used human metaphors all the time even if some of them made no sense.

As Wheeljack opened his mouth to say something the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor. The Decepticon femme grabbed the two energon cubes she had brought in with her and jumped under the table to hide. Quickly the Autobot turned off his optics and pretended to be in recharge hoping he could fool whoever it was.

The door opened and somebody walked in without saying anything. Wheeljack felt somebody prod him to make him wake up and he onlined his optics cautiously. Standing in front of him was Soundwave who was obviously waiting for him to wake up fully.

A picture of Firestreak and a question mark appeared on his visor the question he was asking clear.

Wheeljack put on a fake confused face, "Why are you looking for a Decepticon in an Autobot holding cell."

Soundwave didn't reply but instead seemed to look around the room before starting to walk out.

"Why are you looking for that bot anyway?" the Wrecker couldn't help but ask.

A scene began to show on Soundwave's mask as he turned to look back at the Autobot.

_Megatron was pacing around the room in clear frustration before he turned to Starscream and growled, "Starscream go get Firestreak I need to talk to her."_

_The jet smiled sneakily, "As much as I would love to Lord Megatron, I've been banned from her quarters by her so I have no way of finding her."_

_"Who banned you?" the warlord asked in a gruff tone._

_"I believe she did on account of me being to talkative and whiny," Starscream muttered in clear annoyance._

_Megatron nodded, "Well at least she had an actual reason."_

_The seeker opened his mouth to deny it but decided against saying anything and just kept his mouth shut._

_The leader of the Decepticons turned, "Soundwave go and find my daughter will you."_

Wheeljack stared in shock as Soundwave turned and left the room. His processer was racing. The femme he had been spending so much time with and had gotten to know so well was the daughter of Megatron. He had no idea what to make of the new information.

He became aware that Firestreak had emerged from her hiding spot and was standing next to the table looking down at the floor.

She smiled nervously, "Well I suppose that news is now out in the open."

"You're Megatron's daughter," Wheeljack muttered.

She nodded, "The last time I checked."

"That's why you never leave the ship," he concluded.

"Yep," Firestreak said with a slight sigh.

Suddenly alarms begun to blare throughout the Nemesis. Megatron's voice sounded out through the ship _The Autobots have intruded our ship. Report to your stations._

The femme sighed, "I have to get back to my quarters."

She rolled out of the room waving slightly to Wheeljack who was still in shock.

**PLEASE READ**

**I'm looking for somebody who will be willing to let me send all of my story ideas to and they can tell me what they think because then I'll be able to know if they would be received well. If they like the idea then I'll publish the idea**

**If you're interested please PM me but a slight warning some of my ideas involve torture and some high T rated stuff.**

**Please review even if you're not interested**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings readers**

**I've got somebody who's helping me out with my ideas and giving me advice**

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer so from now on they should be longer**

**Here's what to expect in my stories again:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 7**

Wheeljack lay down as Ratchet scanned over him, trying to discover every single wound. The Autobots had managed to rescue Wheeljack a short while ago from the Nemesis. Bulkhead was constantly asking him if he was okay but all Wheeljack could do was nod silently and stare blankly into space.

He couldn't stop thinking about Firestreak and how she was Megatron's daughter. They had developed quite a good friendship if he could call it that. She had always brought him energon of a very good quality and she had never seen any traits in her that would vaguely link her to the warlord. The red bot had been so interested in the Wreckers and she had even mentioned that she respected Optimus Prime fully.

Every thought he had somehow revolved around those times when she had come to listen to the stories of the Wrecker's adventures. How many times she complained about how Starscream annoyed her to death. The completely weird human metaphors she would always use that would make no sense to him. The crazy things that she would do in order to get Starscream frustrated and made sure that he knew it was her but had no proof against her. When he would have to ask her to explain what she was saying because it made no sense to him.

It was strange that the daughter of the Decepticon leader would be so light-hearted and rebellious. If he hadn't been told by Soundwave, Wheeljack would never have thought she was tied to the Decepticons in any way. Being Megatron's daughter explained why she always spoke about the Decepticons as if it was forced upon her and she would rather be anything else.

"Wheeljack you can hear me right," a familiar voice called out.

Even though he knew it was Miko and there was no problem with his voice box he couldn't bring himself to reply. Ratchet could be vaguely heard telling Optimus about Wheeljack's multitude of injuries. The base was a blur to the white mech's optics with every shape and colour seeming to blend in with all the others.

"Wheeljack was your vocalizer damaged at all?" Ratchet asked.

Knowing he had to answer Wheeljack shook his head.

"Jackie if your voice box is working why aren't you speaking?" Bulkhead seemed to be getting more and more worried with every passing moment.

Slowly the injured mech shrugged, not trusting his vocalizer at all. It didn't seem to work and he was worried what he would sound like if he did start talking.

Wheeljack could feel Ratchet start to try and fix every injury he had but in all truthfulness it was like all the pain had vanished and simply left a mark.

Allowing his optics to offline, the Wrecker started to fall into recharge. He didn't even try to resist sleep which he hadn't managed to get over the last few solar cycles. Even on the nights where Firestreak didn't show up his wounds prevented him from recharging for even a few nanokilks although whenever Firestreak did show up it was as if she scared all drowsiness away.

¬Line Break¬

Wheeljack onlined his optics slowly, half hoping half worried that the previous night had all been a dream. The roof of the Autobot base that was above him and the lack of chains confirmed that Team Prime really had rescued him from the Nemesis. If they really had saved him then that meant that Firestreak was still the daughter of Megatron.

It took a short amount of time but the white mech managed to sit up on the berth and look around. He could see all of Ratchet's medical tools lying on the tables all perfectly in line. Something was wrapped around the burn wound and he realized that his back didn't feel like it had been put through a paper shredder. Most of the scratch wounds had been left alone but for some of the really bad ones had been welded by the looks of it. Wheeljack knew from the stinging sensation in his right leg that he would be limping for a while.

Taking a guess at what the time was outside it was about 2 in the morning which meant that the rest of the bots were in recharge and all the humans would be at their houses. Wheeljack lay back down on the berth and tried his best to fall back into recharge but thoughts kept plaguing his processer. The pain wasn't really helping much either. He needed energon but he didn't want to get up and go get some in fear that he wouldn't be able to walk properly.

His thoughts slowly drifted back to the knowledge that one of the few bots who had ever shown an interest in being a Wrecker was Megatron's daughter. He had no clue that Megatron even had a sparkling and he wondered if Optimus knew. It seemed unlikely that anybody who wasn't a Decepticon had any chance of actually knowing that she even existed.

Wheeljack didn't know why exactly but he made a deal with himself that he wouldn't reveal her existence to the others just yet. He figured that nothing good could come from telling the Autobots about Megatron's daughter.

¬Scene Change¬

Firestreak sighed as she sat down on her berth. She had been waiting for what had seemed like forever since the Autobots had attacked the ship. Of course she hadn't been told anything and pacing back and forth was just tiring out her systems. She couldn't sit still for more than a few nano-kilks so she stood up and walked over to the small window that she had insisted be installed in the wall of her quarters.

It was almost impossible to see anything through the darkness of the night. She could see her glowing optics reflecting in the window as the clouds drifted along the side of the ship. Sometimes she wished that she could fly even though she would never give up her current alt mode. It just seemed that it would be so much fun to soar through the clouds.

While she was staring through the glass she heard the door opening causing her to turn her head and look over her shoulder.

"So the Autobots managed to free the prisoner and Lord Megatron isn't too happy about it. He wants to talk to you about something," Knock Out leaned against the door with his usual cocky smirk.

Firestreak turned around completely with a slight sigh, "I guessed that's what they came for."

The Aston Martin shrugged, "It was kind of obvious."

The red femme started walking towards the bridge where she knew her father would be waiting for her. It was probably just to check that Starscream's version about something was true or not. He would somehow find a way to blame everything on her but she would just make it out that he was lying and so far it had seemed to work.

"So am I allowed to guess where you went every second night?" Knock Out was walking alongside her cleaning what looked like bugs out of his grill. "Or is that something that I should just ignore and pretend that I don't have a pretty good idea about."

She rolled her optics, "I'm sure your guess is right anyway."

"I am the best at most things as well as having an absolutely spotless finish."

Firestreak shook her head, "Yes oh great and powerful doctor." Her voice was laced with sarcasm and her optics glowed with playfulness.

Glaring at her, Knock Out decided to change the subject, "So if I'm right you were sneaking out of your quarters to talk to the prisoned Autobot who I specifically warned you not to get anywhere near."

She nodded and looked down at the ground, "I was going to listen to you but he's a Wrecker and it's not like I ever got that much information from Breakdown."

Knock Out winced slightly at the mention of his assistant's name, still not entirely over the fact that it hadn't even been an Autobot that killed him. "So you got lots of information on the Wreckers then?"

The younger of the two nodded, "It was so interesting to learn all about what the Wreckers used to do and all the missions they would go on that nobody else would. Although apparently the team was ruined when this guy called Ultra Magnus got put in charge." She lowered her voice to a little more than a whisper, "Even though he sounds like he has a stick up his aft I still think being a Wrecker would be absolutely amazing."

The doctor smiled at the femme he had come to think of as a sister, "You know if anybody other than me overhears you say that you're going to be in a lot of trouble. It's bad enough when somebody other than me or Starscream notices you've disappeared and I have to come up with an excuse as to where you are."

She lifted her voice back to its usual volume again, "I know I owe you a lot for all the times you've done that for me."

"You could give my buffer back."

"Well that's not going to happen."

¬Time Break¬

"Starscream has said that you played a major part in the escape of the Autobot," Megatron growled as he towered over Firestreak.

She took a slight step back, "How exactly was I apart of any of this?"

The warlord glared at her, "According to Starscream you are the one that sent the coordinates to the Autobots telling them of the location of our ship."

The smaller Decepticon rolled her eyes, "I don't even have access to the computer let alone the knowledge on how to send messages through it."

Megatron backed down immediately, "You have a point. This is the last time I trust something I hear from Starscream."

"Until the next time he tells you about something I supposedly did," Firestreak muttered so quietly that nobody heard it.

"Firestreak I have also heard that you have a fascination with the Wreckers. Is this true?" Megatron said suddenly, his eyes flashing slightly.

"Okay, first you really need to stop believing in every rumor you hear and second why would I be interested in Autobots? You've already told me all I need to know," she responded.

He nodded, "You are dismissed. You may return to your quarters and I'll make sure that nobody disturbs you."

She bowed her head slightly and walked out of the door, heading in the general direction of her quarters.

"So I'm guessing it was another Starscream rumor to get you into trouble," Knock Out asked as he appeared from out of thin air at her side.

"Yep, it's like he doesn't even think it through first and just says the first thing that comes to mind," the young femme complained.

Knock Out chuckled, "Well I know something that might cheer you up."

She froze and spun to him, "You'll come with me?"

He nodded, "I don't have anything to do in the med bay at this minute and I really feel like racing."

"If I come before you in one of the races then I get to scratch your finish ever so slightly," she challenged him with a smirk.

The Decepticon doctor smirked right back, "And if I beat you in any of the races then you have to paint yourself purple and bright yellow for three solar cycles."

"Can you make it just the purple?" she asked quickly.

He raised an optic ridge making her sigh and nod her head, "Fine we have a deal."

"Then come on let's get going," Knock Out muttered.

Firestreak didn't respond but instead grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him to the top of the Nemesis. When they got there she walked over to the side and started to slowly climb down, having already used the same escape method enough times to know the safest way to get down.

"Firestreak are you sure about this?" Knock Out whispered down to her.

"Well no but if you don't want to you can always just jump off and hope that you don't explode upon impact," she hissed back up at him.

He grumbled something incoherent before starting to follow the same path that she had taken, trying not to think about what might happen to his paint if he used the wrong foothold that she had found. When they eventually got to the bottom she simply let go of the ship and allowed herself to fall towards the ground at almost frightening speeds. Knock Out decided to trust her, letting himself fall as well only to find himself landing on the edge of a cliff.

"You really know where all these cliffs are," he told the other red Decepticon.

Firestreak nodded, "I mapped them out and calculated exactly when the ship goes over them and the Nemesis's flight patterns to make sure that I didn't miscalculate. Yes that is how boring sitting in my quarters all day is."

"Where are we?" he asked her, making sure to brush all of the dirt off of his paint.

"The place the humans refer to as Los Vegas," she smirked, "It's full of street races that you can win lots of good human money from."

"You know the last time I actually went with you on one of these crazy outings we were in an area called Tokyo," he said.

"Can you believe how long it's been since you last came with me?" she asked.

"Not at all. There doesn't seem to be any human settlements around here," Knock Out muttered suddenly realizing all he could see was desert.

Firestreak pointed behind him and he turned around only for his optics to go wide. Lights of all different colors lit up the night sky while huge buildings with flashing neon lights shone across the desert sand. Brightly lit signs looked dull in comparison to the fireworks that were shooting up into the sky every once in a while.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, launching into her alt mode before racing towards the city. She stirred up a huge dust cloud behind her as her wheels spun through the loose sand.

Knock Out launched after her, managing to catch up with her, "So how do we find a good race around here?"

"This is Los Vegas, everybody here wants to gamble."

¬Time Skip¬

"Beginners luck," grumbled the guy as he walked back to his car.

So far the two red cars had been unbeatable in every race they joined, making all the drivers look stupid. Firestreak had beaten Knock Out 6 times and he had beaten her 5 times when Knock Out was called by Megatron demanding that he get to the med bay and heal Starscream's wounds.

"I guess we have to go back now?" Firestreak asked.

Knock Out nodded, "And tomorrow I will see you in the med bay for your new paint job."

She reeved her engine in annoyance, "Well I hope you're in the mood to have your finish gain a scratch or two."

**Please review and I'll post the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody**

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the previous one**

**Thanks for the amount of reviews that I got**

**Here's what to expect in my stories again:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 8**

"Come on doc! I feel absolutely fine," Wheeljack complained loudly as Ratchet ran scans.

"Wheeljack it's not safe to let you go. You do realize the amount of things that could go wrong and end up reopening your wounds are uncountable," Ratchet grumbled. "And anyway if you get into trouble again you aren't at your full strength yet."

"I won't get into trouble and anyway it's not like I'm going to just go looking for danger," the Wrecker tried his best to convince the medic.

It had been more than 6 human weeks since Wheeljack had left the base. Ratchet had ordered that he just rest and allow his injuries to heal without any extreme exertion. Of course this had made the mainly white mech very restless and when the monitors had picked up a small energon mine he had jumped at the chance to go on a mission. Now the only thing to do was convince the medic to allow him to leave.

"Do you want to get injured again and be stuck in here for even longer?" Ratchet asked in annoyance.

Wheeljack shook his head, "No but I promise that I'll try to be careful."

"Fine but if you come back hurt I'm not going to help you," the medic said, turning away.

In all truthfulness there was a second reason that Wheeljack wanted to go on this mission. While he had been stuck staring at the ceiling all day he had come up with a theory that he wanted to test out. When he and Firestreak had spoken about the Wreckers it seemed that she knew a lot about how the Autobots fought. He figured that the only way she would know that was if she was watching them when they fought against the Decepticons.

So he wanted to see if he could notice anything that could vaguely represent the femme. He didn't really know why but he wanted to see Firestreak.

"Jackie we're going!" Bulkhead called as the ground bridge opened.

Wheeljack transformed into his alt mode and practically raced out of the ground bridge at top speed before anybody else.

The white, green and red car shot out into the middle of the forest, wheels spinning in the dirt. Transforming back he started to walk forward before the other Autobots came driving through the bridge at a much slower speed.

"Wheeljack I know that you are restless but you need to still be cautious. The Decepticons could be anywhere and we don't want to alert them to our presence," Optimus said as he transformed.

The Wrecker just nodded and kept walking, unsheathing his swords as he went. He knew that Ultra Magnus was glaring at him but he chose to ignore it.

He took a few more steps before he noticed a clearing to the right of them. Sneaking towards the area he readied his weapons for a fight. He peered through the trees and his optics went wide.

_I thought that this was a small mine? _Arcee muttered through the comm.

There was over 200 Vehicons walking around a huge hole that went deep into the ground without a visible bottom from where they were standing. Mining equipment was everywhere, but the strange thing was although the drones were taking things into the mine nothing was coming out.

_What are they doing? _Smokescreen asked.

_It seems that there is something special in the mine that they are struggling to excavate, _Optimus told the team, _We should proceed with caution and try to figure out what the object is._

Wheeljack almost scoffed but continued to walk around the clearing without making any noise, trying to see what was in that mine. _Why don't we just attack them and see what's in there. We aren't going to see anything if we're just standing here and watching them._

_I agree with Wheeljack. They obviously aren't going to bring anything out anytime soon. _Smokescreen piped up.

Optimus shook his head, _It would not be wise to just start a fight if we don't know the exact circumstances. Whatever they're trying to remove could be highly dangerous. However if we station ourselves in a circle around the clearing it will give us more of an advantage if they manage to bring out something that could be a threat to us or the humans and we need to remove it from them._

Wheeljack rolled his optics, _Fine but I need to fight something I've been cooped up for way too long._

_Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy and not getting into fights unless absolutely necessary? _Arcee pointed out in an accusing tone.

_No that's only if I start feeling any pain or something but seeing as I'm absolutely fine it doesn't count, _the Wrecker argued.

_Um Jackie I'm quite sure that Ratchet said you shouldn't fight no matter what you're feeling, _Bulkhead stated.

_I never heard that so it doesn't count, _Wheeljack responded. _And it's not like I'm going to just jump into a fight and let them hit me where I'm weakest. Trust me I've fought with worse and won so I'm not too worried about fighting when I'm almost healed._

As it turned out it really wasn't necessary for them to wait because as they were sneaking around the circle Bumblebee stepped on some loose ground and it gave way underneath him. The yellow scout tumbled down into the clearing causing all of the Vehicons to stop their work and stare. Shock surrounded the clearing for a few minutes before everyone snapped out of it and the drones started to shoot.

Bumblebee managed to dodge out of the way of the first few shots as the other Autobots attacked. Wheeljack was slashing down every Vehicon that came into range of his deadly swords. The sharp metal slicing through anything they came into contact with. His optics were roaming around as he fought, searching for any sign of red in the forest.

There was nothing and he almost gave up when he suddenly caught a glimpse of movement from the far right of the clearing. A flash of bright pink before the quiet purr of an engine, barely heard over the sounds of fighting, came from the area.

Wheeljack sliced through another group of Vehicons before running towards the area, transforming into his alt-mode as he did.

_Jackie where are you going? _Bulkhead called through the comm.

_I just need to see something, _and with that the Wrecker shut off his com-link and raced as fast as he could drive in a forest towards the area where he sensed there was another bot.

He sped through the trees, trying his best to make sure he didn't crash into anything. Every now and then he caught a glimpse of pink confirming that he wasn't imagining anything. Suddenly he burst out into light, his tires spinning on the asphalt.

A few meters away a neon green and pink car was racing away from him. Wheeljack revved his engine and started to drive at top speed after the car. He couldn't deny that the car he was chasing was extremely fast. The car was turning into a speck with the speed it was driving at and the head start it had gotten.

As it approached a corner that would allow the car to slip out of his sight something happened and the brightly colored car spun around in 3 circles. It recovered quickly but the spins had caused a loss in momentum and Wheeljack managed to close the distance.

Transforming back to normal he wrapped his servos around the car's middle and was surprised when he managed to pick it up. The car was so light it could have been a pillow.

"Hey!" the car exclaimed.

Wheeljack froze as he recognized the voice, "Firestreak?"

"That would be my designation could you put me down now?" the young Decepticon asked, her engine revving slightly in annoyance.

He put the car back on the road, "What happened to your paint?"

She transformed back and turned around to face him, "I lost a race with Knock Out."

"How does that change your paint?"

"Whenever I race Knock Out if I lose he gets to paint me any color he wants as long as it washes off after 3 days and if he loses then I get to scratch him," she explained.

"When you said you vehicle mode was fast I didn't think you meant that fast," Wheeljack told her.

"Well it's very rare that I lose a race. I mean if I hadn't hit that hole in the road I would have managed to get away from you," Firestreak said with pride in her voice.

"I would have caught up with you," he argued.

"If you want to race I'll take you on anytime," she stated.

Wheeljack smirked at her, "I'll accept that challenge but I must warn you that Wreckers hardly ever lose."

She laughed, "Prepare to lose then because trust me I'm extremely good at racing."

Wheeljack's com-link alerted him that he had an incoming message. He turned on his com back on, _Wheeljack come back to the sight we're heading back to base._

"So you probably have to go right?" she asked in a knowing tone.

"Apparently the mine exploded."

"Given what was in it I was waiting for it to happen," Firestreak told him.

Wheeljack looked straight into her optics, "You know what was in there?"

She shrugged, "Yes, it really wasn't that big a deal. I guess I'll have to take you up on that challenge some other time."

The neon mech turned around and transformed into her alt mode before driving away.

"Do you want to meet the Autobots?" Wheeljack's called out without thinking about it but it caused Firestreak to stop so suddenly her brakes screeched.

"What?" she asked as she transformed back to look at him.

The Wrecker took a deep breath, "What would you think about meeting the Autobots?"

She smiled nervously, "I've been trying to avoid the subject but you do remember that I'm Megatron's daughter right?"

He nodded, "You don't have to tell them that but are you can still just meet them. You don't even have to say you're a Decepticon."

She tapped the symbol on her chassis, "Kind of hard not to notice I'm a Decepticon."

"Okay that is very obvious but Optimus will make sure that nobody just attacks you and even if they did then you're Megatron's daughter, you'll be able to take down at least one of us."

Firestreak stared down at the ground, "Right."

Wheeljack was slightly confused but his com buzzed annoyingly, "Just come and meet the others."

Firestreak thought about it for a minute before responding.

**Review and I'll update**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've had a few people asking me when there's going to be romance and the answer is there might be hints now and then but the proper romance is only going to be coming much later in the story. If you want I could write a one-shot involving romance if you want me to though.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 9**

Wheeljack drove silently into the destroyed clearing. Everything was blackened from what had seemed to be a huge explosion. Smoke curled off of the singed ground and plants that were almost turned to ash.

"Wheeljack, where did you go?" Optimus asked as the car transformed back into a mech.

The Wrecker shrugged, "I saw something and went to investigate. Turns out it was nothing, just a trick of the light."

The ground bridge opened in the middle of the clearing, right behind the Autobots. Ultra Magnus was the first to turn around and march angrily through the swirling green vortex. The others followed soon after, leaving Wheeljack alone in the clearing.

Ratchet looked up at the others as they walked in, "What happened that caused the mine to explode?"

"It seems that when one of the drones fell into the mine it triggered whatever was in there and the entire mine erupted. However the explosion didn't seem to have any effect on any of us or the Vehicons at all," Optimus explained.

"Where's Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked looking over the leader's shoulder.

All of the bots turned around, noticing that the Wrecker wasn't behind them for the first time.

_/He was right behind us/ _Bumblebee beeped.

"I'll go look for him," Bulkhead said, starting to walk back through the bridge once more.

He didn't actually get through because Wheeljack came through the ground bridge, moving slowly like he had something behind him. As soon as he stepped out of the green, swirling vortex he stopped, not moving any further into the base. The ground bridge disappearing behind him.

"Quick question, how would you react to a Decepticon who's never done anything to us coming into the base?" Wheeljack asked, shifting suspiciously as if trying to hide something behind him.

"Why would you ask something like that soldier?" Ultra Magnus snapped.

Wheeljack seemed about to answer when a voice came from behind him, "I knew this was a bad idea but you talked me into it."

Simultaneously the Autobots all aimed their weapons at the source of the unknown femme voice. Wheeljack took a step backwards, spreading his arms slightly, to try and give better protection to whoever was behind him.

"Wait a minute!" Wheeljack shouted at the others.

"Who's behind you?" Arcee asked with narrowed eyes.

A red helm poked out from around Wheeljack's side, purple and red optics flickering from one Autobot before speaking, "Hi, I guess."

All of the Autobots suddenly moved their weapons so that they were pointing at Firestreak's helm which caused her to duck back behind Wheeljack once more.

"You brought a Decepticon into our base!" Ratchet yelled.

Wheeljack shrugged slightly, "If you want to look at it that way but she's never actually been involved in the war exactly."

Firestreak's voice drifted out from behind the white mech, "It's not really fair if you think about it because you all have your cannons aiming at me and I have no fire power at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm also wondering about that now," Wheeljack said, looking over his shoulder.

"Well technically I have my guns but they were deactivated when I was a sparkling so I can't use them," the young femme explained, peaking out again.

_/Why would they be deactivated?/ _Bee chirped.

The red femme seemed to shrug, "I don't know. Something about me not having the chance to ever attempt and take over."

The Autobots looked at each other in confusion but Wheeljack seemed to understand.

"So you're a Decepticon yet I'm quite sure that none of us have ever seen you before," Arcee growled.

Wheeljack suddenly spoke up, "I think we've established that Firestreak isn't a threat so can you all put away your weapons."

"Firestreak?" Optimus said in confusion. "I've heard that name before."

The Wrecker suddenly became tenser and moved so that he was standing completely in front of Firestreak, her back to the wall, "Where do you think you've heard that before?"

Optimus' optics suddenly brightened in recognition and his weapons vanished, "I thought that Firestreak perished alongside her carrier."

That seemed to get the femme's attention as she stepped out from behind the white mech in front of her, "You know about my carrier?"

The Prime looked at the young red femme that was now in clear sight, "Yes and I also remember who your sire was."

Firestreak tried moving back behind Wheeljack at this statement but Optimus held up his hand, "I'm not going to judge you because of it."

Wheeljack wasn't the only one confused about this but he spoke up, "You know that she's Megatron's daughter?"

Those few words caused the Autobots to immediately get ready to shoot her and they would have if their leader hadn't ordered them to put away their weapons as he continued to observe the red Decepticon.

"How did he manage to get you out?" Optimus asked her.

Firestreak seemed confused by this but still answered, "I don't know much about my past and I haven't been told much but I do know that when I was younger I must have been attacked by a Scraplet because I have distinct marks in my protoform."

A pained look crossed the Prime's face as if he was remembering a bad memory but he snapped out of it and spoke words that shocked everybody, "I know that you've probably been forced to be a Decepticon your entire life and I would like to extend an offer to you. To become an Autobot."

And if that didn't shock them enough her answer certainly did, "My sire has been driven insane by dark energon, this much I know. Besides I've always wanted to be an Autobot and here's my chance. I accept but can I be a Wrecker?"

¬Scene Change¬

"Where is she?" Megatron roared as he marched down the halls of the Nemesis, a smirking Starscream, an extremely nervous Knock Out and an expressionless Soundwave trailing behind him.

Knock Out was very worried given that Firestreak went out to watch the mining because she got the feeling something was going to happen like she normally did. Problem was the mining operation had exploded after an attack by the Autobots and usually she would have snuck back on board with the surviving drones but this time when the Vehicons arrived the young 'con hadn't been with them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she snuck away again," Starscream said with a malicious glint in his optics.

Knock Out glared at the seeker behind Megatron's back, "Or she's simply somewhere in the ship. She's probably just walking around and we're missing her."

Soundwave played back a clip of every camera on the ship showing that Firestreak was nowhere to be found. This just made the warlord to roar in anger and shoot a Vehicon who was walking by in patrol.

"Lord Megatron perhaps she's in her quarters recharging," the vain medic tried to defend the femme.

"One of the Vehicons has just checked and she's not in there," Starscream had a smug look on his face.

"Maybe we should just wait for her to show up. It isn't like it's causing any trouble," Knock Out challenged the seeker.

Megatron spun around and towered over the medic, "If my daughter has snuck out and she gets caught by the Autobots then it will cause trouble! There is no way that Prime won't recognize her and she knows a lot of what goes on around here. Firestreak might give them an advantage over us."

The warlord spun around and marched back down the corridor with only Soundwave trailing after him.

Starscream laughed causing Knock Out to look at him strangely, "What's so funny about this?"

"Oh don't you see my dear Knock Out, this has a double use. Despite his pretending it's obvious that our lord would do anything to ensure that young Firestreak is kept safe. Even if she returns then she'll be contained to her room and that means one less thing for me to worry about."

¬Scene Change¬

Firestreak onlined her optics, groggily. The room was a slight blur while her processer caught up to speed after being in induced stasis. She could feel a tingling sensation in her servos and arms similar to what the humans called pins and needles.

"I've reactivated your cannons but given how long you went without using them I would wait a while before trying to use them and when you do make sure it's in an isolated area. Also the other part of the operation was due to Wheeljack's insisting," Ratchet's gruff voice came from her right.

At first the femme was slightly confused but then something silver caught her optic. Tilting her head down slightly she saw the cause of the shine. In the place where her Decepticon logo once was a shining silver Autobot insignia glinted.

Firestreak lifted her servo and traced the smooth metal slightly, not really used to seeing the symbol on her chest, "I guess I'm an official Autobot now."

Ratchet came and picked up her left arm, studying it for any sign of malfunction. Finding none he put her arm back on the berth and looked directly into her optics, "I've always trusted Optimus in the past and I'm not about to stop now but I do hope you realize that not everybody in this base is just going to accept you. Ultra Magnus in particular is not going to be at all happy with you being here and he's defiantly not going to be talking to you unless he has to. I'll be willing to give you a chance seeing as Optimus trusts you and I know that your carrier was one of the few that was able to get both Decepticons and Autobots to listen but other than me you'll find that only Optimus and Wheeljack will be willing to give you any trust until you've earned it."

Firestreak nodded her head, "I never expected them to."

Ratchet checked her other arm before going back to the computer, "Did Megatron ever tell you about your carrier?"

The red femme looked down slightly, "No, all he told me was that they died but he never said how."

The medic seemed about to answer when the sound of pedes rang through the base and Wheeljack appeared as if from nowhere, smirking at Firestreak, "Hey look we swapped places."

She smiled, "Yes but I'm fine and ready to test out my cannons right now."

"Well then how about I take you in the Jackhammer to the desert and we can see just how powerful the great and mighty heir to the Decepticon's throne is. I could also teach you how to pilot a ship if you still want to learn," he offered.

Firestreak sat up so fast she was a blur, the tingling in her servos disappearing, "Of course I still want to learn! Are you really going to teach me?"

Ratchet huffed causing both of the others to look at him, "That's not a good idea. Firestreak you need to give your cannons time to get used to being activated."

Wheeljack laughed, "Don't worry doc. I won't allow her to do anything that would overuse her cannons and if she feels any pain we'll come straight back."

Firestreak nodded before her optics grew wide and she gave Ratchet a pleading look.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't change her expression as she answered the medic's question, "It's called puppy eyes."

"Fine but…"

Ratchet didn't get a chance to finish because Wheeljack scooped Firestreak up into his arms making her sequel slightly, and carried her away as quickly as possible.

**Just remember that if you want me to create a one-shot about Firestreak and Wheeljack before they actually get together in the story just tell me. Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi**

** I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and favorites**

**I now that this chapter is not the best but the next chapter will be better I promise**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 10**

"Okay now focus on the target. Your cannons should activate naturally but don't shoot yet because I need to show you how to avoid rebound which is normally something that just comes when you first use your guns as a sparkling," Wheeljack instructed, pointing at the large rock peeking out of the sand. "It's a clear shot so you shouldn't have to deal with aiming perfectly just yet. I'll teach you that later but we might want to wait until Ratchet gives you the all clear for the simple reason I don't want to deal with an angry doc."

Firestreak nodded, not taking her optics off of her target. "Focus," she muttered under her breath. A tingling feeling shot through her arms and down into her servos, her form reacting against the unknown sensation spreading. The metal in her arms contracted and she yelped as a searing pain ran through her sensor nodes. The pain vanished as soon as it had arrived and Firestreak looked down at her servos, except they weren't servos. Instead a pair of red and black plasma cannons took their place.

"Well this is new," she twisted her guns around, staring in complete surprise at the new attachments to her arms.

"Now aim at the target and just think about shooting. Only use one gun for now and focus on making sure it doesn't rebound, otherwise you might have to go back to Ratchet with a bad dent," Wheeljack moved her gun so that it was perfectly aligned with the rock.

Suddenly a loud cannon blast filled the air and a wave of dust erupted from the rock, blinding both of them momentarily. When the air cleared though both of their optics widened at the sight of what used to be the rock but was now a giant, smoking crater.

"I guess I wasn't wrong about the power of Megatron's daughter," Wheeljack joked half-heartedly.

Firestreak just stared, not really believing that she had caused that.

"So do you think you can do that again?" the white mech beside her asked.

"I can try."

Shot after shot was fired at the rocks peeking out of the sand but still not one managed to even come close to the amount of destruction that was caused by that first fire. Soon however that was all forgotten as Firestreak grew bored of shooting rocks into dust and instead demanded to be taught some Wrecker tricks.

"Just trigger the grenade and then throw it towards the general area of your target. The great thing about bombs is that you never have to hit your target directly," Wheeljack demonstrated this by launching a grenade high into the air where it exploded, creating a huge fiery ball far above the ground.

Firestreak passed the bomb from hand to hand before triggering it and flinging the green cylinder right into a collection of rocks, both laughing when it blew them sky high. "I might change from a cannon to grenades, they seem much more effective," she said with a laugh as debris rained down around them.

"I'd stick to cannons if I were you. It seems that Megatron passed along his firepower down to you. Which admittedly is possibly the best thing you could have inherited from your sire," Wheeljack said with a laugh. "Nobody should be able to cause that amount of destruction on their first shot, Believe me Fire."

She huffed, "I know, as long as I didn't get any sadistic data from my sire I'm fine."

"Come on Fire. I mean sure your sire was cruel and all of that but I highly doubt he was that bad. He never did anything to you right?" a worried tone appeared as he asked the last sentence though.

Firestreak shook her head, "No, he never did anything to me. Or in front of me for that matter but it doesn't mean that I didn't see. Sure I'm not Starscream's biggest fan but still you should have seen what my sire does to him when he does even the slightest thing wrong. It was horrible. Although I have heard the rumors that the only reason he acts like that is because of the dark energon coursing through him every minute."

Wheeljack nodded and decided to change the subject, "Anyway you do realize that Ultra Magnus is going to hate you even more if you do things Wrecker style."

"I gathered but in all truthfulness I'm more worried about what's going to happen when the Decepticons betrayed them," she pointed out.

"That's going to be one interesting confrontation," he agreed.

"I just hope that dad gets a better hold on his temper than he normally has. Last time he found out that I snuck away he practically ripped apart half of the ship in anger," she laughed slightly. "Of course all that I really heard about was the amount of scratches on Knock Out's finish."

Wheeljack laughed with her, "That makes sense but you know I've heard you talk about all of the Decepticons except for Soundwave."

Firestreak huffed, "Well there's not a lot to say about Mr. Silent other than he always ignored me and if he caught me doing something he always told my dad right away. I tried everything to get him to not tell on me all the time but I got nowhere. He doesn't even seem to have a personality."

"My previous encounter with him didn't end so well but I did manage to shoot down Laserbeak so that's a plus."

She burst out laughing, "You planted the grenade inside Laserbeak? Knock Out was supposed to get rid of it but it blew up and I had 'Can you believe what happened to my finish!' for three days."

"So they did find it then?" he asked.

"Apparently it was thought to be an obstruction and that's why Soundwave didn't care until Knock Out examined him," the red femme shrugged.

Wheeljack nodded, "So are you ready to learn how to fly the Jackhammer?"

Bright purple and crimson optics lit up in excitement, "Sure! But what happens if I crash the ship?"

"Then we change from a pilot lesson to a repair lesson."

While they headed back to the ship both didn't notice the small flyer watching their every move, recording it all and sending the transmissions back to the Nemesis. Laserbeak stealthily kept a close lock on the two, reporting to Soundwave about the things that had transpired.

High above the clouds a startling roar rocked the Nemesis. The troops stopped what they were doing and looked towards the direction of the bridge. Knock Out paused his work on the drone in the med bay. Starscream froze and started to inch wearily away from the source. Shockwave halted in his calculations, curious as to what was going on. Soundwave winced behind his visor as he showed his master the recordings. Confusion was the main emotion sweeping across the warship but one thought was running through every single Decepticon's processer.

_What the frag has caused Megatron to lose his temper like that?_

¬Scene Change¬

The Jackhammer shook violently as the ship made an extremely sharp turn, brakes squealing under the pressure of being on the entire time.

"Firestreak loosen up on the brakes otherwise they might give out," Wheeljack tried to convince the femme, who was so stressed that her armor plating was locked tightly together. So much so she was struggling to move even the slightest bit but no matter what she tried she couldn't relax.

"But if I do that then we'll go faster," she protested.

"That's the point. The Wrecker rule is that brakes are only there to stop you from crashing," he grabbed onto something as the ship jerked again.

Firestreak looked up at him with worried optics, "Are you sure? What happens if I let the brakes go and the ship goes out of control and we crash?"

"That's not going to happen. I'll make you a deal if you're that worried though; if something goes wrong I'll take over right away to make sure nothing happens."

She sunk her denta into her lower lip plating, "Okay . . . but I'm still a little bit scared that I might cause something to go wrong and we're so high up." Her optics looked down at the ground that was so far below them.

"You're not scared of heights all of a sudden are you?" Wheeljack asked.

"No but now that I'm actually in control of a flying vehicle all I can think of is the amount of times I've seen the Eradicons crash into things and burst into flames," she muttered, shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. "It seems as if hardly any of them ever returned from their flights unscathed."

"That's because a sparkling could fly better than those drones can. Just forget about all of them crashing and instead just release the brake and focus on making sure you keep the Jackhammer level with the horizon," the white mech tried his best to reassure her.

Firestreak ventilated deeply and let go of the straining brake, sighing in relief when the only thing that happened was the Jackhammer increased slightly in speed. As she started to get the hang of turning the ship her armor began to untighten, showing that she was finally relaxing.

"See you're getting better already," Wheeljack pointed out.

"I guess so," no sooner were the words out of her vocalizer and the ship jerked forward sharply, causing both Autobots to accidently hit their helms against the object in front of them. For Firestreak it had been the controls in front of her and for Wheeljack it had been the back of the chair. "Okay maybe not," the femme muttered, rubbing her helm.

"I think that next time I teach you I'm going to have to disable the brakes," he agreed.

Suddenly a plasma shot flew past the Jackhammer, missing the engine by mere inches. Firestreak yelped in surprise and accidently hit one of the controls making the ship fire a shot randomly into the clouds.

"It's that stupid tiny surveillance drone," Wheeljack told her after looking to see what was firing at them.

"Laserbeak? That means Soundwave has been watching us this entire time," the femme gasped as she realized that the spy had probably seen her new shining Autobot insignia. "You have to take over flying before I crash into something or cause the engine to fail."

"It won't do much help if that thing is following us. Last time it took me forever to shoot him down and even then he still managed to knock the Jackhammer out of the sky," he said as he moved back over to her, grabbing the controls just in time to avoid another shot.

Firestreak moved out of the way in order to allow him to take over fully, "I could try to shoot him down." The ship spun sharply to the side causing the femme to slide slightly to the right.

"Are you sure? You only been using your cannons for a few hours and Ratchet told you that you shouldn't overuse your guns," he warned her.

She nodded her head and walked over to the platform Wheeljack had shown her when they first got on the ship, "Well now I get to learn how to shoot a moving target."

Wheeljack looked over his shoulder at her, "Just be careful you don't fall out."

An excited smile covered her lip plates, "I will."

The platform whirred and wind hit her as she peered out to see Laserbeak flying after them shooting at them.

"Hey Soundwave! Could you pass on the message to everybody, Starscream in particular, I'm an Autobot!" Firestreak's voice was carried by the wind to Laserbeak.

She focused on turning her servos back into cannons, still not exactly used to the tingling feeling yet. When she took the first shot it missed completely, firing completely out of range. She kept shooting as best as she could and at first she didn't seem to have any chance of hitting the surveillance drone.

It was by chance that she actually managed to hit him on his wing. When Laserbeak shot at the Jackhammer and Wheeljack swerved to avoid it her shot went off in the wrong direction and it managed to hit the drone perfectly on the wing, knocking him out of the sky.

Firestreak gasped, "I did it! I actually did it!"

The platform lowered and Wheeljack laughed as she ran over and gave him a hug, "I did it! I shot Laserbeak! That's going to make everybody so mad at me!"

The white mech stared at her as she let go and smiled, "Okay let's go back so that we can make sure you didn't cause any damage to your cannons and I can prove to Ratchet that it wasn't a bad idea."

She nodded her head, "We should do this again. It was a lot of fun!"

"Fine but you are not flying."

**Hit that Review button please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter is rather short but the next one is going to be exciting.**

**Thanks for the reviews, it's always nice to know what people think of my story.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 11**

"I warned you not to overexert your cannons and this is the reason why. You have now torn a wire that I will need to fix with yet another operation," Ratchet growled after taking the scan of Firestreak's cannons.

The red femme was still beaming though and laughed lightly, "But I shot down Laserbeak so surely it was for a good reason?"

"You shot down Laserbeak?" Arcee asked suspiciously, watching the other femme with cautious eyes.

Wheeljack responded before Firestreak had the chance to, "Yes she did. It kind of made up for her wearing down the Jackhammer's brakes, which I now have to fix so that they work again."

She shifted embarrassingly, "I know, I suck at piloting and don't plan on flying a ship as long as I can help it."

"You flew a ship when you were still recovering from a surgery?" Ratchet looked away from the scans to glare at both her and Wheeljack accusingly.

"Um… no," she smiled innocently. Ratchet just stared at her until she muttered, "Well maybe just a little bit."

The other Autobots all looked at Wheeljack questioningly. The Wrecker shrugged, "What? I promised that I'd teach how to fly but that didn't work out to well. As in I would never trust her to ever pilot a ship without crashing it, no matter what is around us."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad," she whined from the medical berth.

"The Jackhammer has no landing gear left because I allowed you to land it when we got back here," he pointed out.

"You should have known better than letting me try to land a ship."

"I think that I know to never let you touch the controls ever after that crash-landing."

Firestreak put her servo on her chassis, pretending to be offended, "How do you know that I wasn't just having fun and that I actually know how to pilot a ship but I was holding back?"

Wheeljack laughed, "You're right I don't know. How about we go and try to fly the Jackhammer again but this time you can show that you actually know how to pilot a ship?"

"You know I'm fine just staying here but I'll prove it to you as soon as pigs fly," she laughed along with him.

"Well you know it is said that short bots have a harder time piloting any vessel," he put his servo on her head to emphasize his point.

She smacked his servo away, "Leave my height alone. At least I know that birds won't fly into my head when I'm walking at full height."

"Firestreak if you shot down Laserbeak that means that Soundwave knows that you're an Autobot now. It won't be long before Megatron learns about the situation and I highly doubt he's going to be happy with his only sparkling joining his rivals," Smokescreen pointed out.

Firestreak nodded, "Well I kind of yelled at Soundwave to tell the entire Nemesis that I was now an Autobot so I'm quite sure it won't be long until he knows that I've defected from my forced to the Decepticon cause. The only thing is he's going to have to find somebody to blame it on and I really want to see who he chooses to blame, most likely Starscream or the Cyclops."

"The Cyclops?" Ratchet questioned

"Shockwave."

"Why would he blame Shockwave?"Optimus asked.

"It's a long story but Shockwave started to get extremely annoyed at me because I broke some object in his lab and of course my sire got really defensive like he always does. After that I wasn't allowed near the lab again and of course the Cyclops was told not to interact with me unless absolutely necessary," she said with a shrug.

A revving of engines filled the base as 3 vehicles came driving into the base. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee pulled to a stop, having just arrived from picking up the kids.

"Who's the new bot?" Miko jumped out Bulkhead at an almost impossible speed. "Bulk said that there was a new girl Autobot at the base. He also said something about her being dangerous or something like that but I still want to meet her!"

Firestreak looked at Wheeljack accusingly, "You never said that you had humans at the base."

The Wrecker shrugged, "I guess it must have slipped out of my processer."

"You're the new Autobot? Awesome! What's your designation? Where did you come from? Why would Bulk think you're dangerous? How much firepower do you have? What's your car mode? How fast does it go?" Miko spoke so fast that the bots all had trouble keeping up but it seemed as though the red femme had managed to follow.

She replied at the speed, "My designation is Firestreak. I came from Cybertron obviously. I'm not too sure about my firepower but it seems pretty powerful. My alt mode is apparently called a Ferrari and its top speed is 200mph. The reason I'm considered dangerous I'm not sure if I can say." She whispered to Wheeljack to explain seeing as he was giving her a confused look, "Knock Out used to speak extremely fast whenever he was complaining."

Miko smiled, "Finally a bot who actually answers my questions and doesn't just ignore them."

Raf and Jack both came closer, looking at Firestreak in confusion.

"Arcee also said that you're dangerous," Jack added in.

Raf nodded in agreement, "Bee warned me to stay away from you. What's so bad about you?"

Bulkhead transformed back to normal and picked up Miko, moving her further away, "I warned you not to go to close to her Miko."

The 15-year old squirmed in his grasp, "Why? Nothing's wrong."

Arcee moved to stand in front of Jack and Raf as if to protect them from danger, "It's just that she isn't somebody that we trust, or should even allow full access to our base."

Wheeljack scoffed, "Firestreak hasn't done anything wrong so you have no proof that she's not trustable."

"Could someone please tell me what's so bad about her?" Miko whined.

"Megatron is my sire."

Raf looked at her in confusion, "Doesn't sire mean dad?"

She nodded, "You now see why."

The humans just stared at her in shock until a beeping came from the monitor.

Ratchet walked over, "It's a message from Megatron. He wants to meet us and he told us to bring Firestreak."

**Even though this is a short chapter I would love to hear what you think so please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay this chapter is rather excited and brings with it a slight change**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 12**

The ground bridge opened in the middle of the desert, just next to the portal a canyon stretched out. The seven Autobots walked out, weapons drawn and optics scanning every inch of the landscape. The portal closed behind them. They knew the Decepticons were somewhere around but there was nobody in sight.

A slight wind blew through the desert, stirring up sand. Wherever the tiny grains hit it caused a slight sting. The feeling that somebody was watching them never left for an instant, alerting the group that there enemies were in fact somewhere around. The Decepticons had never been ones for stealth though so it was no surprise when they emerged from behind a large cluster of rocks.

Megatron was in the lead, glaring at each of the bots in turn. "I told you to bring my daughter with you. I see that you have ignored this very essential part of our meeting."

"Megatron you should know that Firestreak joined us of her own free will," Optimus spoke directly to the warlord.

"There is a reason that I never let her out of my sight Prime! This was the exact reason why! You Autobots filled her processer with your lies and ridiculous thoughts on what the world should be like! She is my heir and she should know how Cybertron would be if we ruled over it like we will do!" his voice getting louder with each sentence.

The Prime looked directly into his optics, "She deserves the right to choose what she wants to think."

"You have no idea what she's like. The youngling is unpredictable, unruly and disobedient," he growled, his optics narrowing.

"Just like Rainstreak used to be," the Autobot leader said fondly.

The reaction to that simple sentence shocked both Autobots and Decepticons alike. Megatron's optics glowed a much brighter shade of red, every plate of armor in his body locked together, his denta ground together and he snarled in anger. His plasma canon charged to full capacity and the shot flew towards Optimus Prime.

They barely managed to dodge out of the way as the shot blasted a huge crater in the ground. It took the Decepticons a nanokilk before they realized that they were supposed to be attacking the other bots. The Autobots were also just realizing that they were being attacked even though they had no idea what about the previous sentence had caused such a reaction.

Both sides began to shoot at each other, dodging out of the way. Confusion was evident in every bot with the exceptions of Optimus and Megatron who both seemed to know exactly what was going on. The name Rainstreak seemed to have caused all of this but why was still a mystery.

The fight was growing more intense with every nanokilk that went by. It all changed when a wave of energy went through the area and suddenly their weapons were ineffective. They all looked around in confusion but something had clicked in Megatron and he threw a punch at the Prime. The fight immediately turned into a close combat fight.

Starscream soon found out that his missiles were still effective and soon a shot was fired directly at Arcee. She managed to dodge out of the way causing the missile to shoot straight into the canyon, causing dust to drift out of the gorge.

The second missile was the one that caused the problem though. It shot towards Wheeljack who had his back turned and was busy slicing through the drones that had snuck up behind them. Just as it was about to hit him something small and red hit him hard from the side, pinning him to the ground.

"Hi," Firestreak said as she smiled down at him.

~Backwards Time Jump~

"I want to go with them," the red femme said behind Ratchet. "My sire is going to kill them because I'm not there. You have no idea how overprotective he can get and if Knockout's there they're going to have bigger problems. My brother is probably thinking that you somehow hypnotized me into joining the Autobots."

That caught Ratchet's attention, "Brother?"

"Well I think of him as my brother even though we aren't related," she explained. "Do I really have to stay here? He is going to be so mad, last time I snuck out we had to rebuild half the ship. What do you think is going to happen when he finds out that I joined the Autobots willingly?"

"If you went with what would be the difference. He'd still know that you joined our side willingly and he'd still attack. You being there would just make a bad situation worse."

Firestreak huffed and turned away, stalking towards the door. Her processer was already whirring, trying to think of all the ways she could possibly escape. It turned out escaping a warship for so long had its advantages.

~Back to Present~

The entire battle ceased at the sudden appearance of the ex-Decepticon. Megatron's optics narrowed as Firestreak jumped up, Wheeljack standing up next to her.

"So… hi," she smiled shyly and shifted her weight from side to side. "I'm feeling like I shouldn't be standing here so I'm just going to pretend that I was never here."

The warlord glared at her, "FIRESTREAK! Get over here this instant! You are coming with us back to the Nemesis and you are never leaving your quarters again!"

She flinched at her sire's tone but instead of moving to his side like she would have before she became an Autobot she shrunk behind Wheeljack. Her smaller frame completely hidden by him.

Shock covered Megatron's facial plating but was quickly replaced with fury, mainly aimed towards the Wrecker who was standing in front of his daughter. The white mech shifted into a more protective stance, making sure that the red femme was completely shielded from any of the Decepticons.

The Decepticon leader took in a deep ventilation and spoke in a testing voice, "Firestreak, I am ordering you to come over here at this very minute. If you do your punishment will be deduced slightly."

A soft ventilation came out of Firestreak and she moved to go around Wheeljack but she was stopped by a servo. She looked up into his bright blue optics and smiled slightly. "Megatron she's staying right here," he glared at the Decepticon.

A deep growl erupted from the warlord's vocalizer and if looks could kill then the Wrecker would be dead a thousand times over. A ground bridge opened right behind them and Optimus ordered a retreat. Wheeljack pushed Firestreak through first, making sure that she was through.

Megatron seemed to be so angry that he couldn't even move. The other Autobots jumped through the ground bridge, the fiery red glare seeming to follow them.

~Line Break~

Firestreak smiled shyly at Ratchet who simply rolled his optics and turned to Optimus, "What happened?"

"Megatron attacked us but a pulse went through the clearing, I'm guessing that was the relic that we saw the Decepticons retrieve. It rendered our weapons useless," the Prime explained.

"They seem to be working now," Arcee mentioned. "Who's Rainstreak? It seemed that it just made Megatron even madder than he was originally."

Ratchet looked up, "Rainshine? Who mentioned her?"

Firestreak spoke up, "I've never heard that designation before and I heard a lot. What's so important about that designation?"

Optimus sighed, "It's not an important matter at this moment."

The Autobots all went off to their different places but Firestreak didn't seem to know where to go. The others still refused to trust her so she had no idea what to do.

"Fire do you want to help we repair the Jackhammer?" Wheeljack asked.

She perked up instantly, "Sure. It was my fault anyway."

The Wrecker smiled at her and gestured for her to go first. Just as he was about to follow her, Bulkhead walked up next to him.

"You really like her, don't you?"

He stuttered something incoherent before forming the word, "What?"

"Jackie it's kind of obvious that you like her."

"I don't. She's my friend and nothing more."

"Well you called her your friend and that's more than most bots can get you to admit. But still you like her, that you really can't deny," Bulk said as he walked away.

Wheeljack stuttered slightly before heading towards the Jackhammer, not sure what Bulkhead had been talking about.

**Can anybody guess who Rainstreak is? Or what's going on with Wheeljack and Firestreak?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm rather happy about all of the positive feedback I've been getting and I hope it continues**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 13**

"What's this thing?"

Firestreak and Wheeljack were both trying to fix the Jackhammer but it was obvious that Firestreak had no idea what she was doing. She was just looking through everything, completely confused about what each item could do.

Wheeljack took the item out of her servo and smiled playfully, "You know what? You're being a lot more helpful by talking to me so I don't fall into recharge because I'm so bored."

She laughed, "So that rules out both flying and fixing, I guess I'm going to stay as far away from any ship for as long as I live."

"I don't mean to sound mean but that sounds like the best thing for you to do."

She laughed happily and sat down on the ground, "I have a question, I arrived in the middle of the fighting and then we get back and I have no idea what everybody is talking about. What did the name Rainstreak have to do with everything?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know. Megatron was talking about all of your traits and Prime associated you with Rainstreak which made your Sire completely lose it."

"It's weird, I've never heard that name before."

"It doesn't seem like anyone else in the Decepticon ranks knew, well maybe Starscream knew seeing as he was one of the few who didn't seem to be completely confused by the name. Thanks for saving me by the way."

"It's a pleasure."

Wheeljack looked at her while pulling an object out of the engine, "You never really explained your hatred for Starscream. What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

She sighed and leaned against the wall, red paint glinting as the light hit it, "It's a long story and really not that interesting."

"Well how about this, you tell me the extremely boring story in return for turning the brake system in here into unrepairable charcoal," he said, throwing the blackened object over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that again."

"So is it a deal?"

"Okay sure but I warn you it's something so normal it's almost boring," she promised.

"A story's a story right."

She nodded, "I have been protected by my Sire my entire life and I wasn't even aware of the outside world most of the time. The only things that ever even got within my train of thought were simple basic things like when I was going to go and get my energon or how I was going to try and convince my dad to get me a new holographic image for my wall. No matter how many times I asked I was never told anything about my Carrier and eventually I learnt to drop the subject I was always taught that nothing out there was even something that I should remotely care about and of course I believed this.'

"Once I was old enough my Sire decided that I should be able to see what the world was really like and all I saw was war. At first I was confused but I hadn't seen much of the war and I didn't plan to ever see anything other than what I couldn't help but notice. However I soon began to meet some of the Decepticons and they all seemed so nice at first, even when I met Starscream for the first time he seemed like a mech that I could get along with. I never even saw their true colors until I accidently caused one of the commanders to lose his temper, I never got his designation because a battle caused his spark to extinguish apparently.'

"On the Creation Day when I came of age I never really had a party or anything like that. My Sire just gave me a small box of Energon Treats but I was never bitter because I knew that the war was draining energon stocks. That however wasn't the weirdest part because Starscream was staring at me extremely weirdly the entire solar cycle. I never understood that but the next day I was told that I was allowed to go on a basic mission with Soundwave to check on a small group of Decepticons and that was when I met Knock Out for the first time. I never liked him at first, I never liked any of my Sire's army but I never really said anything. He soon grew on me but we left after making sure that the team was functioning.'

"It was weird but that night I got back and I found a small gift of High Grade Energon on my berth and I'm quite sure that was the first night I ever tasted the stuff and I wasn't sure that I liked the taste or not, still not sure actually. For the next few nights I got a lot of gifts on my berth and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do so I stole a datapad and looked to see what they could possibly mean. I found out that they were all signs of requesting a courtship which was still a little confusing.'

With my Sire always being so protective I'd never had any experience about those sort of things but then I was slightly curious so I decided to try and see what it was about. It shocked me when I found out that it was Starscream but I got over it. Once he learnt that I was so inexperienced he offered to teach me about courtship. I still don't know why everybody seems to enjoy having relationships so much. Personally it's so obvious that they're only things that are used for gain. I overheard Starscream talking to himself saying something about managing to take over the Decepticons by courting the heir.'

Eventually my Sire discovered that we were courting and I was told multiple times that I shouldn't be going anywhere near him or anyone else. My Sire ordered that I never court anybody ever again and personally I don't want to. I have heard that a first kiss is magical and memorable but really it's as far from the truth as possible but anyway I was told all these stories about what Starscream has done to try and kill my Sire and ever since I heard those stories I've always hated him. I'm quite sure giving you an entire story on that was completely unnecessary, sorry."

Wheeljack stared at her, "I don't mean to miss the point of this conversation but is that seriously what you think about courting and relationships?"

"Yeah, I mean it's kind of obvious. All relationships are the same from what I hear."

"But-"

Bulkhead peered around the corner, "Firestreak, Optimus wants to talk to us all but you in particular."

The red femme jumped up, "Coming!"

**PLEASE READ**

**After going through the previous chapters I realized my sister sucks as a Beta Reader so if anybody would like to volunteer then that would be amazing so please PM me if you want to and I'll send you the basics about what I plan on writing.**


End file.
